The Return of Evil
by 811768
Summary: A short fanfic on Emma Swan discovering that everything she knew or thought she knew was made up.


One windy November day, after her great adventures, Emma was pondering what challenges she would face that week. Out of nowhere, a strange woman appeared on Emma's doorstep. She was hiding beneath a black cloak and had long black nails. Her was dirty hair with a mixture of black and white!

"You are not who you think you are!" said the strange woman.

"What?" said Emma

"You are not who you think you are," she said again

"I still don't understand you?" said Emma Swan.

"Take this," she said and gave Emma a clock.

"Take this and give it to your parents, they will know what to do with it!"

And with that she disappeared before Emma's eyes!

Emma was confused. Emma decided to show it to Hook, her ruggedly handsome fiance.

"What can you tell me about this clock" said Emma

"Oh," said Hook, "you have to forget about this!"

"It's ... it's for your own good! You can't know about this!" said Hook, and before Emma could do anything, Hook had escaped her grasp.

"No! Why are you keeping things from me?!"

Emma was feeling frustrated, so she went to find Snow White. After their adventure, Emma and Mary Margaret had been spending a lot of time together. Emma had only recently discovered that she was her mother. Snow White seemed like the perfect person to talk to.

So Emma Swan went to Snow White and told her the whole story. She listened to Emma without saying a single word.

Then she said: "Wow, this is huge"

And Emma said: "I know! Do you know a way to find out what is happening?!"

"Whatever it is, I can recognize it quite well. And I think," Mary said, "that perhaps the mysterious woman wanted you to find something inside of you.

"Inside? Like my heart?"

"No, don't be silly. Think about it, perhaps there is a hidden memory in your head!"

Snow White sighed and said: "You have always been special, Emma"

"How do you know that?"

"Because I can feel connected to you in a way."

Mary was still oblivious to the fact that Emma knew that she was her mother.

But Mary's logic was flawless. So Emma had to try it.

So Emma concentrated on the object, she felt drawn into it. It was a vague, fuzzy thing like trying to look through glasses that have smudges all over them.

But then it turned out that there was a secret memory, hidden beneath the layer.

And within that memory, a burning figure appeared. It was Cruella De Vil! In hell...

Emma Swan was confused. That memory was burning in her head, burning like the center of the earth.

Emma gathered together her team: Hook, Regina, Rumplestiltskin, and Snow White aka Mary, and Prince Charming aka David. But there was one thing Emma Swan wanted to take care of.

She had to introduce Hook to her parents. She need their approval, their blessing.

Her parents were the best but they will never know how she felt, and what she knows.

But Emma had told them that she finally got engaged and that she would introduce Hook to the them before they would make it official

"I have to tell them that I'm their child" Emma whispered

"I know, but if they created you, then they can't be that bad," Hook wisely pointed out.

"We'll just go there and I'll impress them," Hook said manly

Then Emma snugged deeper into Hook's arms. She felt safe there. Emma knew that whatever would happen, Hook would protect her.

The day of the dinner had come. Emma Swan and Hook took a motorcycle to Mary Margaret and David's house.

They came into a dining room and the table had already been made.

"Ah, you've finally arrived," Emma Swan's mom said and she looked at Hook, "You're late."

"It wasn't her fault," Hook said always as protective of Emma as he was. "It was the weather."

"Sure... sure..." Mom said and she went back to the kitchen.

"Wow," Emma Swan said, "she didn't even shake your hand."

"Oh well," Hook said manly in such a nonchalant way. Exactly the reason why Emma had falled in love with him.

Emma was busy swooning over her fiancé when her dad came in.

"Boy," dad said and the stared at Hook.

Hook shook his hand politely.

"Ah, you're here too," Dad said to Emma, "Help your Mary out, it's time that the men have a conversation."

"Um," Emma said and went into the kitchen.

Just before she carried in the first plate of food, she felt something weird. Like electricity went down her back, tingling all along the way down. Something was off, but Emma was still too annoyed with her parents!

Then Emma carried in the meal. While staring down at the food she began to say "There is something I need to tell you guys…" But no one was there. Instead, at the end of the table, there sat Cruella De Vil!

She threw the mac and cheese dish at Cruella De Vil, it splattered on the wall and she turned out to be a hologram!

Cruella threw the candlestick at Emma, and it passed through her and bounced off the wall.

"If you want to see your parents again," Cruella De Vil said, "come to my warehouse"

Emma felt conflicted and confused. She neglected to tell this to Hook when he arrived in the room.

Hook came in and said: "We have to save your parents."

"But...what will Cruella do to us," Emma Swan said.

"No we will be fine."

"Alright. Fine."

The heroes arrived at Cruella De Vil's warehouse. She just stood there.

And all at once everyone around Emma disappeared, like they were never there to begin with.

Emma has been dead for 10 years, and never made it to Storybrooke. Everything was a figment of her imagination. Turns out that The Grim Reaper disguised himself as Cruella De Vil, and took Emma back to the hell.

The End.


End file.
